Autumn Leaves
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: "Madara get your lazy, unmotivated ass up and help me or else I'm going to shove this rake up somewhere I know you won't want it to be." Sakura loathed Fall.


Autumn Leaves

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto however I do own a fascination with the story "Lovely Monsters" by doodlebug720. Hit that up.

**Summary: **Madara loved the Autumn season, Sakura however did not particularly agree.

**This is my contest entry for the extremely talented Vesper-Chan! May the games begin. **

* * *

"Madara stop, you're making a mess."

"You should really come join me Sakura-chan."

"I'm not going to lay with you in the leaves, now get up, I'm trying to rake."

A twenty six year old Madara Uchiha pouted in frustration at the current object of his affections, other wise known as, the pink haired twenty year old Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura-chan, you really should learn to live a little more." The handsome male snorted and leaned further back into the pile of leaves.

"Get your lazy, unmotivated ass out from the leaves and help me, or else I'm going to shove this rake up somewhere I know you won't want it to be." The pink haired beauty began walking towards Madara each step extenuating her anger. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"What, I can't just come over to say hi to the love of my life?" The male's bright red eyes shown with mischief. "Plus, I had to get here before any of my annoying relatives did. You just have no idea what you do the Uchiha men do you my sweet Sakura?"

Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I told my mom that I shouldn't have gone to Sasuke's seventh birthday party, but no." She muttered to herself causing Madara to smile.

"Now now, don't say it like that. You make it sound like meeting me was a tenebrous event."

Sakura raised her pink eyebrows in amusement. "Oh of course not." She gave a half smile and Madara could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"Sakura sweetheart will you come here for a minute?" He reached a hand towards her and she scoffed in response.

"Don't act like you're so innocent, I've known you for over ten years I know when you're up to something." Sakura gave a smirk but began to walk towards the leaf covered man none the less. "You should really just stop trying Madara, if I haven't succumbed to your advances now, there's no chance I will."

Madara grinned and grabbed the pinkette's hand. "Sakura love, you know that my feelings for you aren't fugacious in the least, I'm an extremely persistent man." He leaned his head against the softness of her hand, gently kissing it. "I'm also extremely patient, in _many _aspects." His eyes glowed red and softly growled suddenly starting to pull on her hand.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization and she began to walk backwards in fright. "Madara no!" She screamed, ignoring his laughter. "I spent all day raking those leaves, we're not going to make a mess out of them!"

Madara shook his head, "Now come on Sakura love, it's time to play." He tugged firmly on her hand causing her to fall face forward in the pile of leaves that he was currently covered with.

"I hate you so much." Sakura stated darkly as she watched the burnt colored leaves fly around her head, scattering everywhere. "The neighbors are going to judge me so much, my yard is a pit!" She groaned to herself and threw her head into the pile of leaves in frustration.

Madara chuckled and brought the pinkette's body closer to his. "Tut tut now Sakura my sweet, let's not think about others right now." He quickly kissed the shell of her ear causing the young woman to swat at him. "At this moment, let's just focus on us."

"What us?" Sakura looked back at the dark haired Uchiha. "There is no us Madara."

"Maybe not at this moment." He leaned his chin in the crook of Sakura's elbow and sensually rubbed his cheek against hers. "However, as I said before I am an extremely persistent man, and you should know more than anyone I get what I want." He leaned forward and gently bit the pink haired woman's ear causing her to squeak. "And what I want is you my dear." Madara growled lowly in Sakura's ear making her whole body to heat up.

"Would you please let go?" Sakura pushed against the male's hold, only to have him grip her waist tighter.

"Not yet, just let us enjoy our moment here in the Autumn leaves." He whispered to her.

"Um, I believe only one person in this arrangement is enjoying themselves." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Shh." Madara closed his eyes and forced the two of them further in the pile. Their moment of bliss was caught short however when Sakura's phone suddenly went off.

"Ah shit," Sakura reached into her pocket and held the gray cell phone up to her ear. "Hello?" She asked into the phone, swatting Madara's wandering hands away from her body.

"Sakura." Madara suddenly heard a deep male voice on the other line of the phone and his fists clenched.

"Oh hi Itachi." Sakura wrestled with Madara trying to break free. "How are you?"

"I'm well and yourself Sakura?" Itachi's deep voice sounded husky and Madara clenched his fists slightly at his tone.

"I'm...okay." Sakura glared at the older Uchiha man who only smirked in response.

"Is Madara with you?" Itachi suddenly growled and Sakura could feel her face heat up in mortification.

"W-Why would you ask that?" Sakura stammered.

"I'm aware that he was heading in the direction of your house, I apologize if he has been causing you trouble." He sounded frustrated and Sakura could understand why. Itachi was the most calm one of the Uchiha men, always having to keep them in line.

"I'll be fine, I'll put him in his place." Sakura laughed only to stop and roll her eyes when she heard Madara's pleased growl.

"Please do." He purred and nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"Was that him just now Sakura?" Itachi asked, his voice suddenly hostile. "Madara get away from Sakura."

Madara quickly grabbed the phone away, "Sorry little cousin but Sakura's mine for the day." Sakura could practically see smoke come from the phone's receiver, thus extenuating Itachi's rage. "Don't be mad Itachi, I'm simply staking claims on what is mine." Madara replied haughtily causing Sakura's eyes to narrow into slits.

"I'm not yours you asshole!" Sakura yelled and quickly kicked him in the gut causing him to gasp out in pain and drop the cellular device. "Itachi would you please come by and pick your infuriating cousin up?" Sakura asked testily in the phone.

"Of course Sakura, I'll be there as soon as I can." Itachi replied and hung up the phone.

Sakura glared down at the older Uchiha gasping in pain and quickly sat up from the leaves. Grabbing the rake she headed inside her house only to have Madara following quickly after her.

"Sakura honey I'm sorry! I only wanted to make it clear to Itachi, don't be mad angel!" Madara pleaded and grabbed Sakura around the waist.

"Let go!" Sakura growled and struggled against the older man's hold.

Madara was about to reply however when suddenly a sleek black car pulled into Sakura's driveway.

"Thank god." Sakura muttered and started walking towards the car, only to have Madara follow quickly behind.

"Sakura!" The three other Uchiha's called out, causing Madara to growl in annoyance.

"Hey Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui." Sakura waved and smiled at the men who in return glared at Madara behind the pinkette.

"Madara get away from Sakura." Sasuke ordered and looked at his old time classmate.

"Go to hell, all three of you." Madara sneered and held Sakura closer to his chest.

Itachi lowered his eyes and walked towards the two. He quickly grabbed his older cousin's arm and ripped him away from the pinkette causing her to stumble forward and into the arms of Shisui.

"Hey baby." Shisui grinned at Sakura causing her to roll her eyes.

"Just take your cousin away." She laughed and walked towards her house.

"I'll see you later Sakura love!" Madara called, being forced into his car. "I love you!" He screamed making all the other Uchiha's to hit him over the head.

Sakura laughed and walked into her house, looking back at the scattered leaves on her ground. She couldn't help but smile.

"I hate fall."


End file.
